La Douce et l'Ange noir
by Lila Flow
Summary: Hermione se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, avec de nombreux souvenirs qui se semblent pas lui appartenir ... Et puis, pourquoi ces sentiments, envers Lui ? Hermione-Tom
1. Chapitre I ¤ Découverte de soi

**La Douce et l'Ange Noir.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, c'est une nouvelle fic de moi. Dès fois je me dis que j'en commence trop et que je n'arriverais pas à les finir mais je sais que je vais y arriver lol ! Donc voilà _DAN_, c'est assez spécial, un peu comme toutes mes fics finalement ... Enfin, je pense que vous ne comprendrez pas tout dans le premier chapitre et encore moins dans le deuxième et sans doute pas dans le troisème non plus ...oO... Enfin, à vous de juger ! Bisouss, Lila Flow

**Résumé :** Une jeune fille se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, elle se rappelle de sa vie passé, que lui est donc arrivé, et qui est cet ange noir qui semble si intéressé par la douce jeune femme ?

**Rating :**T (pour violence verbale et physique dans les parties à venir.)

**Pairing :** Hermione-Tom

**Dislaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre I :** Découverte de soi

La jeune femme se réveillait ... comme tous les matins, son esprit était embué, elle regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait et au fil des secondes, elle se rappelait ...

_Poudlard ... La guerre ... Harry ... Voldemort ... La lutte ... La Mort ... La Misère ... La Victoire ... La perte de Mémoire ... et le Réveil ..._

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était réveillée, un jour, dans un grand lit ... Elle s'était levée et avait regardé autour d'elle, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour apercevoir un paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des montagnes au loin, un pré, une douce odeur poivrée ...

Une odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose ... Soudain, elle s'entendit dire des paroles, elle les murmurait au début, puis elles devinrent plus claires ... Elle ne savait pas d'où elle sortait ça, mais en tout cas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les conter ...

_"Je suis déjà venu ici il y a fort longtemps, mais quand et comment je ne saurais le dire. Je reconnais l'herbe du pré derrière la porte, la douce odeur poivrée, le silence joyeux, les clartés au bord du rivage.  
Tu as déjà était mienne il y a bien longtemps où et quand je ne saurais le dire .  
En a t'il déjà été ainsi ? Puisse nos existencs ne pas s'envoler en fumée.  
Tant que nos vies et notre amour renaissent, en dépit de la mort et nous concède ce royal privilège, une fois encore ..."_

La douce porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le flot de paroles qui venait d'en sortir ... et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas comprendre ...

Elle se rappelait indisctinctement de bruit d'explosions, de son nom, d'une bataille, de la rage et de la douleur, de la colère, de la tristesse et de la joie, de la déception ... et d'un amour ... d'un Amour sauvage et torride, d'un amour passionel, d'un amour vrai et indestructible, d'un amour éternel ...

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille lorsque ce souvenir lointain et inaccessible refit surface ... Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui était la raison de cet amour si fort qu'elle ressentait dans son corps et dans tout son être ... A ce souvenir, son sang avait fait un tour dans son corps, elle était comme grisée, tout n'était qu'électricité et sensation ...

Elle regarda de nouveau la pièce, elle était chaleureuse, assez petite mais l'athmosphère était agréable, ici et là tronait quelque objets, une petite cheminée était là, dans le coin à droite, à quelques mètres du lit ... Elle s'approcha de la table qui était au centre de la pièce et regarda ce qui était posé dessus ... Elle regardait des photos, on aurait dit des photos d'une ancienne vie ... de sa vie à elle, lui avait on donc volé ?

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui passait ... Elle se voyait sur les photos, des photos qui ne lui rappelaient rien, avec un homme, oui, elle était avec un homme mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, on aurait dit qu'il était tout le temps dans l'ombre même sur les photos où ils se trouvaient en plein soleil. Même dans l'ombre, ce mystérieux homme était attirant, il semblait laisser échapper une sorte de magnétisme et la jeune femme fut touchée par le regard perçant qu'elle semblait déceler à travers l'ombre du visage ... Cet homme avait quelque chose de sensuel, de félin, d'animal ...

Des bribes de souvenirs revinrent encore à la jeune fille, des visions courtes et coupées frappèrent son esprit ...

_Des yeux perçants ... des cris de haine ... de douleur ... de colère ... la torture ... le poids ...  
_  
Mais le poids de quoi ? La "connexion" semblait brisée, la jeune femme regarda encore une fois la photo, elle n'y vit que son reflet, l'image avait disparu, laissant pour seule trace, une phrase qui semblait brulée à même le support ...

"Alea jacta es"

Du latin ... le sort en est jeté ...

Oui, ça pour être jeté, il a l'air de bien l'être ... tu parles d'un sort oui .. sale destin tu veux dire, hasard pas si hasardeux que ça ... murmura t'elle lorsqu'elle vit un papier rouler en boule dessous la table ...

La douce s'en empara et le lut d'une traite ...

**"Mon ange, mon imperturbable impétueuse, **

**Me voilà parti au combat, encore une fois, tu savais très bien que cela arriverait ...**

**Tous les sacrifices déjà faits pour toi n'étaient que les premiers, d'autres viendront, bien plus douloureux, je te l'avais dit, mais pour notre amour, je suis capable de tout, tant que tu fais ces sacrifices je te protègerais ma douce, tu es à moi et pour toujours ...**

**Un amour éternel tel que le notre ne saurait être vaincu par une énième petite bataille, mais je le sens, celle-ci va me prendre plus de temps que prévu ...**

**Sois forte ma douce, je reviendrais dans ce petit nid d'amour qu'est le notre bien assez tôt ... tu n'auras même pas à lire ces mots, je serais là, j'aurais jeté le papier en boule, je t'aurais réveillé de ton profond sommeil, et de vive voix je t'aurais déjà dit ces quelques mots ... Si je les écris, c'est plus pour moi que pour toi puisque je sais que tu n'en auras pas besoin ma douce, tu survivras, et je serais là pour te réveiller, de la plus douce des façons que madouce mérite de l'être ...**

**Je reviendrais vite, une bataille de plus pour la Guerre ... ne finira t'elle donc jamais ? Ils sont si imbus d'eux même, il croit pouvoir nous battre ma douce, que croient ils pouvoir faire contre nous ... Je te protègerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et dieu sait si j'ai connu nombre de ses sois disants souffles, mais pour toi, je résisterais à des montagnes et à leurs armées, et ça tu le sais ...**

**Ma douce, promet moi de dormir et de ne pas te réveiller, quoi qu'il arrive, ne te réveille pas ...**

**Je t'aime ma douce ... ma douce beauté ensommeillée à présent ... Je te regarde dormir et suis heureux de savoir que je te réveillerais bientôt ... Fais de beaux rêves ...**

**Ton ange noir ..."**

La lecture de cette lettre fut un coup pour la douce ... Elle tiqua aux mots "fais de beaux rêves".

Pour faire de beaux rêves, elle en avait fait, des rêves de combats et de tueries, d'acharnements et de tortures, de sang et de souvenirs ...

A nouveau ces bribes d'informations qui paraissent rapidement dans son cerveau, elle cherche, analyse, comprends ...

_Le poids ... Le poids du souvenir ..._

Mais se souvenir de quoi ? Que sait il passé pour que je perde la mémoire, que je me retrouve dans ce "nid d'amour", qui est cet homme ... je me souviens de Harry, je me souviens de Ron, mais je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Est-ce un de mes amis ?

La douce fut interrompue par un bruit derrière elle, le vent s'était levé, la porte venait de claquer, les nuages noirs menacer le ciel ...

_Noir ... un ange noir ..._

A nouveau ces visions, elle n'apercevait que l'ombre de la photo ...

La douce sursauta, elle entendit un bruit sourd, puis le bruit d'une serrure qui s'enclenche, une porte qui s'ouvre, un bagage qui se pose et une voix qui parle ...

"Bonjour ma douce !"

La douce se retourna ... L'homme de la photo était devant elle, devant ses yeux, il la regarda, le sourire triomphant ...

La douce ne put que penser quelques mots avant que la porte ne se referme bruyamment.

Dieu qu'il est beau !

* * *

Qui est cet ange mystérieux ? Je le sais ... nananananèreuh ! lol

Allez y, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fera plaisir et ça m'encouragera !

**EDIT :** Une fin alternative à cette partie est publiée dans la partie II, pour ceux qui veulent la lire, et me dire laquelle ils auraient préféré ...

Au prochain chapitre ;)

**Lila Flow**


	2. Chapitre II ¤ Fuite

**La Douce et l'Ange Noir.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de _DAN_, lol j'appelle comme ça, c'est moins long .. Meuh non, je ne suis pas du tout faignante ... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette deuxième partie ... Je dois dire que je suis assez critique envers moi même et je ne l'aime pas trop. Bref, j'espère que vous vous aimerez ...Et un grandmerci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, j'y réponds tout de suite, après le bla bla avant l'histoire.

**EDIT :** La fin alternative du chapitre I se trouve à la fin.

**Résumé :** Hermione se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, avec de nombreux souvenirs qui se semblent pas lui appartenir ... Et puis, pourquoi ces sentiments, envers LUI ?

**Rating :** T (violence physique, morale)

**Pairing :** Hermione-Tom

**Dislaimer :** Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi. Je n'ai jamais inventé Tom (snifeuuhhhhh), tout est a J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le mystérieux tortionnaire d'Hermione ...

'oOo'

**_RAR's_**

**Stineju** - Bah c'est toujours mieux pour un auteur de faire des fins comme ça, Niark Niark et puis ça entretient le mystère La réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre ... Bizouz

**cily** - Lol, sadique ? Meuh non, juste un chtit peu frustrant ... M'enfin, tu verras si ton impression est confirmée dans ce chapitre, merci d'avoir laissé une review ! BouBou

**elleag** - Ma ptite elleag ! Merci pour ta review Serial Critiqueuse ! Que de compliments, je rougis déjà .. : Bah j'ai pas l'impression de changer beaucoup de style, m'enfin, voilà la suite, encore merci !

**Magic-Pinky** - Whaou ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis pas sure que mon histoire les valent tous mais bon, merci quand même ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ... Bizouzz

**Lily Petite Etoile** - Merci beaucoup, bah mon style ... J'en ai un ? Première nouvelle, lol, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête c'est tout ... Parfois je peux écrire beaucoup en peu de temps et des fois, bah y'a rien qui sort de ma ptite tête ... Pourquoi les auteurs font toujours ça ? Euh, pour garder les lecteurs ? lol En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

**Become **- C'est toiiiii ! lol J'en revenais pas, quand j'ai vu "Become" de marquer dans mes reviews, j'ai sauté de joie ! C'était pas la peine mais ça me fait vraiment, vraiment, (encore un autre vraiment ?), donc vraiment très plaisir ! Merci pour tous tes compliments rougis. Lol, les indices subtils ? Mouais ... Donc, vii, c'est bien Hermione, je pense que c'était pas trop difficile à trouver, par contre pour l'Ange noir, ben y'a pas que moi qui est des suppositions intéressantes ! Tu vas avoir la réponse dans cette deuxième partie ! Mais je prépare une ptite surprise pour la partie III, je vois vaguement ce que ça pourrait être, lol, ça a germé dans mon esprit pendant que j'écrivais la fin de cette partie, tout moi ça ! J'espère que ça te plaira prie, je trouve que cette deuxième partie est un peu (sinon beaucoup différente) de la I, on verra ce que ça donnera ! En tout cas encore merci Bizouzzz  
P.S : Arghhhh, méchante, comme ça se fait hein ? Tu nous mets la suite quand ? snif Pour mon mail, désolé, j'ai pas trop eu le temps avant aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de te l'envoyer tout à l'heure, BouBou

'oOo'

Voilà pour les reviews, ben j'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre II :** Fuite

_La douce se retourna ... L'homme de la photo était devant elle, devant ses yeux, il la regarda, le sourire triomphant ... _

La douce ne put que penser quelques mots avant que la porte ne se referme bruyamment.

Dieu qu'il est beau !

La jeune fille crut mourir en croisant le regard de l'ange noir ... Un regard si puissant, un regard si terrifiant, un regard si serein, si heureux, un regard rempli de pouvoir et de vengeance, un regard de connaissance, un regard sanglant, un regard amoureux ... Un regard amoureux ?

Un faible sourire commença à naître sur le sourire de l'ange alors que la douce continuait de se perdre dans l'océan de sang de sa moitié ...

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'homme avançait ...

Lorsqu'elle retrouva quelque peu ses esprits, elle le vit s'approcher lentement d'elle. D'une démarche féline et assurée, il arriva tout près de la jeune femme, posa ses deux puissantes mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui ...

" Hermione ... Ma douce Hermione ... Que se passe t'il ? Dis le moi, je t'écoute ma douce ... J'écouterais toutes les minutes de toute ma vie les paroles sortant de ta si magnifique petite bouche, réponds moi ... "

Hermione venait à cet instant précis de se rappeler enfin qui elle était, c'était comme si son âme retrouvait enfin paix dans son corps. Mais il restait toujours des zones d'ombre ... Lui ! Que faisait il là ? A lui chuchoter des mots doux, à la réconforter, à l'enlacer tendrement ... Lui ? L'enlacer tendrement ? Hermione réagit rapidement, elle se dégagea de son ange noir et le regarda vivement ...

Une expression d'horreur jaillit sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle se tenait dans ses bras.

Elle avait Lord Voldemort devant elle, pire cauchemard de la population sorcière.

Mais qu'avait-elle pensé ? Tom Jedusor ? Beau ? Elle regarda encore sa posture, magestueuse. Son regard rouge, pénétrant, hypnotisant. Son visage ténébreux, doré, ses lèvres fines mais bien marquées, d'une couleur pourpre. Son torse bien dessiné à travers son tee-shirt noir, ses jambes musclées, ses bras puissants, ses mains douces et habiles ? Mais qu'était elle en train de faire ? Pourquoi diable Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe, se retrouvait ici avec Tom Jedusor, monstre vivant ? Pourquoi diable se trouvait-elle dans ses bras il y a quelques instants ? Pourquoi diable le dévisageait-elle comme ça ? On avait du lui jeter un sortilège ! Pure magie noire ! Voilà ce que c'était, elle jeta un regard rempli de haine à l'homme devant elle ...

" Que m'as tu fait ? cria t'elle. Dis le ! Avoues ! Par quel sordide enchantement m'as tu enfermé ici ? "

Tom était décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Hermione laissa tomber le masque un instant lorsqu'elle vit la totale incompréhension sur le visage de l'homme ... Il lui lança un regard désespéré ...

" Mais réponds moi ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Un être abject ! "

Tom lança un regard à Hermione, il se sentait complètement perdu, qu'était donc arrivé à sa douce amante, à la femme qu'il aimait ...

" Hermione, lui dit il doucement ...

Ne m'appelez pas Hermione ! Je ne suis que la sang de bourbe pour vous de toute façon, je ne suis qu'une Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout que vous voulez faire souffrir, que m'avez vous fait ?

Hermione, je t'en prie écoute moi, laisse moi t'expliquer, te parler, comme on le faisait souvent, laisse moi te rappeler tes sentiments ...

Pour quoi ? Pour que tu te joues encore de moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ... Quand Harry et Ron s'apercevront de ... "

Mais Hermione fut coupée dans son élan par le regard que lui lança Tom ...

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous croyez qu'ils ne viendront pas ? Oh ! Si, ils savent trop bien qui vous êtes ... Un être immonde ... "

Malgré les mots blessants que sa douce employait, Tom essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

" Hermione, sa voix était douce, chaude, rassurante, ils ... ils sont morts. "

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre ... Ces trois mots lui était impossible à admettre ...

Des larmes commençèrent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione, sa vue se brouilla et elle se réalisa pas qu'elle était encore une fois dans les bras de Tom ...

Elle voulut parler, hurler, crier mais seulement un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres ...

" Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? Lachez moi, je vous en supplie "

Mais Tom ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il voulait lui faire comprendre qui il était et surtout qui Elle était.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras, elle se semblait plus contrôler ses larmes, Tom regarda alors sa douce dans les yeux, ces yeux gorgés de larmes et eut le coeur retourné par tant d'émotion dans ce regard. Peine, tristesse, incompréhension, peur ... Elle avait peur de lui, voilà ce qui fit le plus de mal à Tom ...

" Mais pourquoi, pourquoi as tu peur de moi Hermione ? "

Hermione le regarda, de ses yeux si beaux, insondables à présent, sa bouche fit une moue délicieuse, faisant repenser à Tom leur première nuit ensemble ... sourire carnassier à la pensée de ce souvenir

Quelle décicieuse nuit, pensa Tom, elle est bien loin de nous ...

Hermione semblait réfléchir, quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis la question du Lord, et Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits, elle se dégagea violemment de Tom et lui cracha ces quelques mots ...

" Parce que tu es un monstre ! "

Sans laisser plus de temps à Tom de réagir, elle courut vers la porte et s'enfuit dehors. Affolée, elle regarda au tour d'elle, ne voyant qu'ombres et ténèbres alors qu'il faisait jour, elle aperçut la lisière d'une forêt et partit s'y cacher. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément toute tremblante, elle entendait des pas derrière elle, des pas qui accéléraient. Elle entendait des voix, elle se retourna plusieurs fois, trébucha mais continuait de courir, elle était complètement paniquée et pourtant si plongée dans ses pensées ... Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemard, elle voulait que rien de tout cela ne soit réel. Elle voulait se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, regarder Harry et Ron jouer à la bataille explosive, elle voulait même revoir Malefoy, elle voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était une sang de bourbe et qu'elle ne méritait pas la vie. Bizarrement, c'est cela qui lui aurait fait revivre mais là, dans cette forêt avec cet homme à sa poursuite, elle se sentait mourir doucement. Comme si la vie sortait d'elle chaque seconde qui arrivait. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de sentir la vie en elle, elle disparaissait, elle s'insinuait autre part, lui volant la sienne. Elle voulait résister mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force ... Elle cligna alors des yeux, réalisant qu'elle retenue sur une surface dure, froide, inconfortable et meurtrissante. Essayant vainement de bouger les bras, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était enchaînée, enchaînée à un mur, des menottes la retenait pour ne pas bouger et sans doute un sortilège la maintenait sur la pierre.

Qui c'est ce qui s'était passé, dehors c'était la nuit, elle essaya de bouger la tête pour voir le lieu dans lequel elle se tenait, on aurait dit une cave, sombre, froide, froide à faire peur ... Une terreur soudaine s'empara d'elle, elle essayait de bouger les mains, les bras mais ne se meurtrissant que davantage les poignets. Elle s'aperçut alors avec horreur qu'elle était nue, NUE ! De nombreux bleus sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses bras, à quoi devait ressembler son visage ?

Tout à son horreur, elle entendit alors, imperceptible au début, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus effrayant, un rire, un rire qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, un rire dément, démoniaque, un rire terrifiant qui se répétait, et inlassablement ...

A nouveau, le monstre était né ...

* * *

**Fin alternative du chapitreI :**

La douce fut interrompue par un bruit derrière elle, le vent s'était levé, la porte venait de claquer, les nuages noirs menacer le ciel ...

_Noir ... un ange noir ..._

A nouveau ces visions, elle n'apercevait que l'ombre de la photo ...

La douce sursauta, elle entendit un bruit sourd, puis le bruit d'une serrure qui s'enclenche, une porte qui s'ouvre, un baga ge qui se pose et une voix qui parle ...

"Bonjour ma douce !"

La douce se retourna ... L'homme de la photo était là, il la regardait, le sourire triomphant, les yeux perçant, d'une lueur de folie ...

La Douce ne réalisa pas sur le moment, elle ne comprenait pas ... Mais pourtant son coeur s'emplit d'une tendresse inimitable lorsqu'elle vit l'ange noir devant elle ...

Et oui, devant elle, se tenait, impérial, Lord Voldemort ...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

oOo

Voilou pour cette deuxième partie, en espérant que ça vous aura plus un chtit peu, vous êtes priés d'appuyer sur le bouton GO à la gauche de votre écran ...

Le chapitre III : Fureur

A bientôt

**Lila Flow**


	3. Chapitre III ¤ Fureur

**La Douce et l'Ange Noir.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard pour cette fic, et encore le mot est faible. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ça même si ça change rien ... Lol, à vrai dire, le chapitre 3 était déjà entamé lors de la publication du deuxième chapitre mais la tournure que prenait l'histoire ne me plaisait vraiment pas ... J'étais devant un mur, et j'arrivais pas à faire demi tour. Bref, j'ai décidé de laisser "tomber" un moment ce troisième chapitre pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases qui ne sont finalement pas arrivées aussi vite que prévu ... Entre temps, j'ai commencé une autre fic qui a beaucoup d'importance pour moi ... Un petit peu de publicité ne tue pas lol, alors si cela vous tente allez lire_ Si je continuais de t'aimer_, c'est un Hermione-Sirius. Bref, entre temps, j'ai commencé cette fic et deux autres fics mais qui ne sont pas encore publiées ... Et ce troisième chapitre n'est pas arrivé ... Toutes mes confuses, vraiment pour ce long retard. J'espère vraiment que je ferais plus vite pour le chapitre 4 (et ça ne sera pas très dur à faire je pense ...). J'ai reçu beaucoup de review, merci, merci beaucoup à vous tous ! J'y réponds en dessous, vos review m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur !

**Note (2) :** Je dois dire que je ne suis pas tellement fière de moi pour ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas vraiment et j'ai hésité à le publié ... M'enfin, c'est fait ... J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé :** Hermione se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, avec de nombreux souvenirs qui se semblent pas lui appartenir ... Et puis, pourquoi ces sentiments, envers Lui ?

**Rating :** T (pour violence physique et morale)

**Pairing :** Hermione-Tom

**Dislaimer :** Et oui, malheureusement je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling, je n'ai pas inventé Harry Potter, je n'ai pas créé le beau Sirius, je n'ai pas sorti de ma plume le magnique et terrifiant Voldemort ... Rien est à moi ...

* * *

'OoO'

**_RAR's_**

**elleag :** Coucou ma ptite Mamzelle ... Je sais pas si tu viendras lire ce troisième chapitre qui arrive très en retard, mais sait-on jamais :) Ouf ! Je suis rassurée que tu ai à peu près aimé ... Tu sais que ton avis compte énormément pour moi ! Oui, c'est vrai que pas mal de choses passent à la trappe, j'y fais pas forcément attention, ou c'est fait exprès lol. Voui, c'est différent de Une Minute, et puis bon, c'est pas dans le même cadre, si avec les mêmes personnages ... Enfin, disons le clairement ça n'a rien à voir ... Lol, pour ne pas me cantonner au même type d'histoire, non c'est pas la cas ... (Me suis lancé dans une fic Yaoi assez spéciale, enfin, assez "trash" selon moi, enfin, je veux dire pas beaucoup ... Oh, et puis tu comprendras quand tu liras, Na :P). Enfin, voilà, j'espère vraiment que tu appréciras ce chapitre, gros gros bisous !

**Magic-Pinky :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ... Voui, j'avoue que c'est un peu (beaucoup) compliqué ... Normalement (euh, j'ai bien dit normalement) tout devrait s'éclairer bientôt (pas de ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas ...). J'espère que je ne vous embrouillerais pas trop ... Non, non, ce n'est pas un rêve, enfin, tu vas voir ... Rien n'est vraiment dit dans ce chapitre ... Oui, Voldemort apprécie Hermione, enfin, apprécier est un faible mot ... A mon avis, Tom est un être excessif, vous verrez où sa folie peut le mener ... Mdr, j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, au plaisir de te revoir ;) Bisous, Lila Flow.

**Hermione 46 :** Voilà la suite. Je sais que j'ai mis vraiment longtemps pour la lire, j'espère que tu seras toujours là ! Bizoo

**Poupoux :** Pourquoi couper au moment où on s'y attend le moins ? Muhahahaha, pour faire rester le lecteur ? Lol non, c'est pas ça, je pense que c'est pour ajouter du mystère et c'est bien mieux de faire une fin mystérieuse qu'une fin tout "raplapla", non ? ;) Voilà la suite en tout cas ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Lila Flow

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, je dois dire que je ne suis pas spécialement fière de moi, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas ... Gros bisous :)

**youatou :** Hem ... Je dois dire que que le commentaire de la fin, je m'en serais bien passé lol ... Non non, je n'ai pas bu ... En quoi le fait qu'Hermione court dans la forêt et se retrouve ensuite attachée n'est pas possible ? On est bien dans un monde où reigne la magie ? Je suis bien l'auteur de cette fic ? Je peux tout faire (Mouhahaha, prends ses airs sadiques ...). Alors je ne vois pas où est lr problème ... Bref, je ne suis pas sure que tu comprennes plus à ce chapitre et, non non, si jamais tu le demandes, je n'ai pas fumé non plus mdr ... J'espère te revoir et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses sincèrement ... C'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose au premier abord, c'est fait exprès ... En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ... Lila Flow ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as écrit ... Moi qui avait du mal à écrire cette suite, je dois dire que ça m'a boosté (enfin, le peu que je puisse lol). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics avec Tom, ou les fics qui ne sont pas communes, je trouve ça tellement plus plaisant à lire que le reste, bien que je ne me lasse pas des choses "communes". Enfin, tu m'as compris non ? ;)Hem, estce que je vous explique comment Hermione s'est retrouvée enchaînée dans ce chapitre ? Je crois que non, ça n'est pas expliqué ... (Oups, j'espère que ça n'ennuiera personne, pour moi cette partie de l'histoire ne devait pas poser un problème ... Bref, je ne sais pas si ça sera expliqué alors laissez faire votre imagination :P Lol). Mouhahaha, pour Harry et Ron, c'est un peu compliqué (mais qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas dans cette fic ? Je me le demande ...). Tout viendra dans les prochains chapitres qui arriveront plus vites ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ... Gros bisous, Lila Flow.

**enne441 :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tout ça s'expliquera en temps et en heure ... Le rire de cet homme et bien, vous ne savez pas encore qui il est même s'il est présent dans tout ce chapitre ... J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira ! Bizoo !

**Become :** Coucou toi ! oui oui, ton nom m'avait bien fait sauté de joie ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ca me fait chaud au coeur, surtout venant d'un auteur remarquable comme toi ... D'ailleurs, il faut que je retourne sur TWOO pour voir si tu as avancé ta fic, et je l'espère ... Je n'ai pas trop pu le faire (manque de temps et d'ordi surtout lol), et je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé ... Mais je vais remédier à ça ! ;) Si Hermione est amnésique ? C'est une bonne interprétation, enfin, tu verras ça ...Une intrigue vertigineuse ? Whaouuu ! J'aurais simplement dit une chose incompréhensible sortie de mon cerveau mais si tu l'entends comme ça, ça me va aussi mdr ... Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je dois dire que ton avis compte beaucoup ...

**Lady Lyanna :** Kikoo ! Non non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ... Juste un "repos", enfin, tout ça est expliqué dans ma note ... Whaouuu ! (shocked) depuis le 11 septembre ? Pfiouuu, ça en fait un moment ! Je dois dire que c'est ta review qui m'a "réveillée" alors merci beaucoup ... J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, gros bisous !

**marie-anne :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ... Oui, moi aussi je dois dire que j'ai une préférence pour la fin alternative mais dans l'histoire, la première fin était mieux, "plus de suspense, plus de mystère", bref, que des plus ... Voilà lol, gros bisous !

'OoO'

* * *

**Chapitre III :** Fureur

Hermione s'assoupit quelques instants malgré la douleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle souffrait, même quand elle dormait, la douleur n'était pas que physique, elle était aussi morale, psychologique ... Voilà des heures qu'elle vivait un enfer, elle n'avait plus conscience du temps, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'aube ou le crépuscule, elle ignorait où elle était, elle ignorait avec qui elle se trouvait ... Elle était complètement ignorante, vulnérable, elle ne pouvait rien faire ...

Elle était captive, seule, abandonnée aux mains d'un homme, froid, cruel, inhumain, bestial, sadique ...

Elle se réveilla en un sursaut, toujours collée au mur glacé, elle avait froid, son corps semblait gelé malgré toutes les marques rouges que l'on pouvait distinguait sur ses membres ...

Son regard se dirigea tout droit, elle n'avait nulle part pour regarder, pour observer, elle était dans le noir, un silence terrifiant l'encerclait, sans aucun espoir à l'horizon, sans aucun espoir pour s'échapper, sans aucun espoir pour retrouver la lumière ...

Soudain, un grincement aigu se fit entendre, le bruit d'une lourde porte en fer que l'on ouvre, puis le bruit de pas, d'abord calme qui approche, puis de plus en plus pressé comme si la bête était impatiente de retrouver sa proie. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent encore et encore, et c'est dans une peur sans nom qu'il se trouva devant Hermione. Elle ne respirait plus, trop terrifiée pour oser inspirer, pour oser expirer. Elle avait la tête baissée et dans un élan de courage leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son geôlier. Mais elle ne vit que des ombres, elle était toujours plongée dans le noir ...

Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas depuis le début et si c'était juste son cauchemar devenait réalité, si elle devenait folle ou encore paranoïaque. La jeune fille essaya de se convaincre que personne ne se trouvait devant elle. Elle essaya de se calmer, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Après tout, elle était bien Hermione Granger, elle avait connu nombre d'aventure avec Harry et Ron … Son cœur se serra à la mention de ses deux amis. Ce traître, ce traître de Voldemort qui disait l'aimer lui avait également appris la mort de ses deux amis … Mais était ce la vérité ? Elle ne pouvait être sure de rien, elle était dans le flou le plus total, ni plus, ni moins.

Elle plissa les yeux pour scruter la pénombre et n'y vit rien encore une fois, elle se laissa aller à soupirer, soulagée. Mais elle sentit alors un faible brassement d'air, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer doucement, sans la toucher laissant juste l'air le faire à sa place ... Elle releva vivement le visage, à présent marqué par la peur, à ce moment là, tout ce qui avait d'insouciant, de naïf, de jeune et d'espoir avait disparu de cette jeune femme ... Il ne restait plus que la haine, la colère, la peur, la terreur et la douleur ...

Elle repensa un court instant à sa vie passée, à ses amis, à sa famille, à Poudlard, une larme vient échouer sur les joues d'Hermione, finissant sa petite course sur le sol, ou elle s'écrasa sans un bruit.

Elle repensa à ses amants, à ses amours, à ses sentiments ...

Ses sentiments confus, son coeur incompréhensible qui battait pour une seule personne ... Pour une personne maudite … Est-ce pour cela qu'elle était là ? Elle était maudite elle aussi ?

Une autre larme vint briser l'imperceptible harmonie qui venait de se créer sur son visage. Hermione se retenait d'éclater en sanglots, et de hurler, de hurler jusqu'à la mort ...

Elle savait, la mort allait venir la cueillir … Elle ignorait quand mais elle désespérait, si elle venait la prendre là, dans les quelques minutes qui vont suivre ?

Un autre effleurement, oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un devant elle, quelqu'un de cruel, elle avait peur, un autre bruit, Hermione sent une main se poser sur son ventre et dessiner un rond autour de son nombril ... C'est froid, elle frissonne de dégoût, et un doigt remonte doucement sur son ventre et dessine à nouveau ... Elle se concentre pour comprendre le dessin, et croit deviner que le doigt dessine une fau, signe de mort ... Lente et sûrement douloureuse, Hermione se mord la lèvre, elle a envie d'être dans un endroit lumineux, coloré, ou règne la paix et où s'allie l'amour, un rêve où amitié et tendresse forme une rime ... Mais tout cela n'était que futilité, ce rêve paisible, elle ne l'atteindrait jamais. La jeune femme vivait dans un cauchemar, elle sentit encore un souffle sur sa peau, près de son cou, pourtant elle n'entendait rien, elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentit alors couler sur son visage une goutte, ses mains étant liées, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, la goutte glissa de sa joue à sa poitrine, baissant la tête pour finir de regarder la goutte, elle aperçut qu'elle laissait traîner derrière elle une trace rouge. Il lui était tombé dessus une goutte de sang ...

Elle releva les yeux et croisa seulement deux yeux perçants, deux yeux jaunes.

Elle sent deux lèvres se poser sur son menton, et qui descendent sur son coup … La nausée lui vient, elle se dégoûte elle-même. Elle ne sait pas qui il est mais à ce moment, elle est sure qu'elle préfèrerait être avec Tom, dans ses bras.

C'est alors qu'elle entend une voix, une voix qui fait peur, la voix de la mort ... « Endoloris »

Elle se tord de douleur, soudain une vive lumière s'allume, elle l'aveugle, et toujours contre le mur, elle agonise. Ses muscles se tordent, se tirent, puis soudain, ça s'arrête. Elle respire longuement mais douloureusement ... Elle sent presque le sang parcourir son corps, elle ressent chaque veine, chaque frisson, chaque partie de son être. A chaque inspiration, son corps se tend et semble endurer mille tourments.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'a t-elle fait pour oser aimer un monstre ? C'est pour cela qu'elle a mal ? Qu'a t-elle fait pour se retrouver là ? Elle pleure, silencieusement, de dépit, de rage, d'amertume, de résignation ... Avait-elle vécue pour cela, la misère ? La tristesse ? La douleur ? Avait-elle traversé tant d'épreuves pour finir comme un animal, de la chair torturée par un être avide de pouvoir ? Et elle ne savait même pas qui il était !

Soudain, elle entend un son, presque imperceptible, un murmure, une voix douce ...

« Reste, j'arrive ma douce ... Reste en vie pour moi. N'ai pas peur, j'arriverais avant la fin et il nous le paiera !»

Et c'est comme un espoir, un espoir qui envahit votre être. Qui vous fait renaître, un sentiment qui fait embrase votre cœur, qui vous fait palpiter, haleter … Un sentiment qui vous fait connaître la joie, le bonheur, l'envie de vivre …

Mais comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se passait, son tortionnaire reprit de plus belle. On dirait qu'il s'acharne à lui enlever tout espoir, toute vie. Il enchaîna, doloris sur doloris, s'acharnant à détruire les bons souvenirs d'Hermione. On aurait dit un Détraqueur, bien qu'il travaille à sa manière …

Mais c'est alors qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, son geôlier arrêta ses tourments et de retourna vivement. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se laissa voguer entre assoupissement et inconscience … Quand elle entendit de nouveau cette voix, si chaude, si rassurante …

« Courage, je suis déjà là ma douce ! J'arrive ! ».

Elle se réveilla, presque brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrant, elle ne vit rien. Un grand éclair blanc devant les yeux, elle du attendre que sa vue redevienne normale, la pièce était à présent éclairée, une pièce vide et sombre malgré la lumière … Plusieurs menottes, des chaînes étaient accrochées aux murs. Du sang séché recouvrait les parois et brusquement, la jeune femme eut la nausée … Elle entendit alors les bruits d'un combat, un duel semblait-il … Comme si elle était dans l'esprit de Tom, elle su ce qui se passait …

Il était arrivé quelques instant auparavant et avait surpris son tortionnaire en lui lançant plusieurs sortilèges alors qu'il était de dos … Celui-ci, blessé se releva rapidement et vint à sa rencontre … Un duel acharné commença, et malgré le pouvoir, la puissance que possédait Voldemort, son adversaire était très fort et parvenait facilement à déjouer les sorts qu'il lui lançait. Le combat devint plus sanguinaire. Des sorts de magie noires fusèrent et c'est avec une horreur et une terreur sans nom qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait tous ses sortilèges et se rappelaient les avoir utilisé au moins une fois chacun … Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à la question quand elle sentit que ses chaînes la relâchait, elle tomba sourdement sur le sol, toujours nue, toujours seule. Elle s'aplatit sur le sol, son corps ne répondant qu'à la douleur. Elle essaya de se relever, se mit péniblement sur ses deux jambes pour retomber à nouveau, causant plus de mal à ses muscles endoloris et à ses côtes cassées. Elle commença à ramper ne pouvant faire autrement, interdite devant le combat qui s'imposait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, n'ayant ni force ni baguette. Le duel sembla alors prendre un tournant qui ne lui plaisait guère quand Tom reçu de plein fouet un Doloris puissant. Il tomba au sol, se tortillant mais aucun son, aucun gémissement de douleur, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Son visage, toujours impeccable dans sa froideur laissait seulement échapper quelques grimaces … Mais son corps ne semblait pas lui répondre et c'est ainsi qu'il semblait faire une danse de la douleur.

Toujours au sol, Hermione sentit les deux yeux jaunes se tourner vers elle. Un sourire malfaisant, sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je vois alors un bras se lever derrière lui et on entend distinctement …

« Avadaaaa … »

Mais l'autre est beaucoup plus rapide, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il transplana …

« Kedavra ! »

Le sort vert de Tom s'écrasa contre un mur, et tous les deux à terre, Tom et Hermione se regardèrent.

Comme guidés l'un vers l'autre, ils rampent, essayant de se rapprocher … Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arrive devant lui, son visage parsemé de larmes … Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ? Haine ? Peur ? Mais la peur qu'il soit blessé ? Compassion ? Colère ? Elle ne sait pas, son cœur, comme son corps est un champ de ruines. Elle n'a plus le temps de penser qu'elle s'endort déjà dans la bras de Tom qui sourit légèrement. Il emprisonne du mieux qu'il peut le corps frêle de sa Douce … Elle ne mourra pas ce soir, et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne meure jamais. Il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil lui aussi.

_Deux âmes se retrouvent, s'enlacent, se perdent l'une dans l'autre. Deux regards identiques, deux regards rouges éperdus d'amour s'observent. Frôlements doux, grognement bestial, ils s'arrachent leur vêtement. Ils s'embrassent et deux langues se trouvent, se caressent. Une main se perd sur une poitrince, l'autre sur une hanche. Elle touche la peau, une bouche descend, frôle un menton, mors un cou. Du sang coule un peu, une langue lèche, un soupir se fait entendre. Deux âmes se retrouvent et deux âmes s'unissent. Les hanches se cambrent, les yeux se voilent. La danse commence, les amants se sont trouvés._

* * *

Voilà, ce troisième chapitre est terminé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus ! Laissez moi une ptite review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir !

Normalement, dans pas longtemps, je publierais une nouvelle fic. Je dois dire que j'hésité entre un HPDM, qui s'appelerait** Je te hais, Potter !** ou bien un DMOC qui serait **La Reine du péché**. Je ne sais vraiment pas, à vous de me le dire peut être ...

Gros bisous à tous et merci encore !

**Lila Flow**


	4. Chapitre IV ¤ Le petit monde de Tom

**La Douce et l'Ange Noir.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, voilà la suite de _DAN_, je sais, c'est étonnant. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ceux qui ont attendu cette suite mais ni l'inspiration ni l'envie d'écrire ne m'étaient venu. Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre, il risque peut être de dérouter certains car il change beaucoup des précédents mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition. La scène se déroule deux semaines après la fin du chapitre trois. « Tout » est rentré dans l'ordre pour nos deux tourtereaux, Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire et se rappelle de tout. Malheureusement, les ennuis ne font que commencer, et être fiancée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas de tout repos …

**Résumé :** Hermione se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, avec de nombreux souvenirs qui se semblent pas lui appartenir ... Et puis, pourquoi ces sentiments, envers Lui ?

**Rating :** T (pour violence physique et morale)

**Pairing :** Hermione-Tom

**Petite note :** Tout le monde le sait maintenant, les RAR's sont interdits. J'ai donc répondu à ceux qui ont un compte sur ff-net par message. Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à votre review et que vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi votre mail et je vous répondrais par là . Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de mail, je citerais juste vos noms, alors merci beaucoup à **Lau** et **Rosenoire **pour leur encouragements.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre IV : **Le petit monde de Tom et d'Hermione

Une plume glisse sur une page, raye, efface, écrit, l'histoire d'une vie …

°°°

_La vérité fut dure à apprendre, et surtout dure à passer._

_Les souvenirs, même s'il ne sont pas aussi pénibles que j'aurais pu le croire, sont durs à avaler._

_Plus de monde de paix, juste un combat entre le mal et le mal pour savoir qui va gagner._

_Et moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai choisi, j'ai choisi de vivre dans ce monde._

_Tant de noirceur autour de moi, tellement de mauvais goût._

_Et j'ai voulu cela. De tout mon cœur._

_J'ai sympathisé avec l'ennemi, j'ai même fait beaucoup plus que cela à l'époque._

_Je n'ai pas été baisé par Voldemort, non, j'ai fait l'amour avec Tom._

_Je l'ai embrassé, il m'a caressé, je l'ai aimé. Je me l'avoue, et pire je le ressens._

_Je comprends maintenant, comment la passion peut tout ravager. Je comprends maintenant à quel point les pouvoirs de l'amitié sont si faibles face à la sensualité, à l'amour, à la passion, la gloire, l'orgueil, la vanité. Tout cela est tellement attirant. Et je comprends pourquoi le bien n'aurait jamais pu gagner._

_En mon âme et conscience, j'ai fait le choix. Le choix de vivre, et le choix d'aimer la cruauté même. C'est grisant, se retrouver avec tellement de pouvoir, être protégée comme personne, crainte par tout le monde._

_Je suis la Douce de Voldemort, et ça a ses avantages._

_Quand je me suis réveillée sur ce lit, et quand je l'ai revu lui. J'ai cru à une blague, puis à un envoûtement et enfin à un kidnapping. Et maintenant, je sais qu'il n'a eu besoin de rien de cela._

_Mes yeux dans les siens, sa main sur la mienne, un sourire cruel, indifférent sur son visage et s'en était fini de moi. Je lui appartenais toute entière. Beaucoup ont crié à l'ignominie, tant chez les « mauvais sorciers » que chez les « bons » et personne n'a compris._

_Moi-même, je n'ai pas bien compris, que lui aussi, m'appartenait. C'est un pouvoir sans limite de savoir que rien qu'avec mon corps, un sourire, un regard appuyé, je peux tout faire du « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». C'est un pouvoir sans limite de savoir qu'une phrase cruelle de ma part, je verrais ses yeux se vexer. C'est un pouvoir sans limite de savoir que je peux manier selon ma bonne volonté Tom. Qui aurais pu croire que la pureté pouvait embraser la cruauté ?_

_Mais c'est aussi une peur sans limite de savoir que lui aussi détient ce pouvoir sur moi. Qu'à chaque mouvement de son corps, mon corps veut le suivre, qu'à chacun de ses sourires mon esprit s'envole, qu'à chacune de ses méchancetés, mes yeux brillent._

_Nous sommes à égalité, et c'est sans doute pour cela qui je suis tellement crainte dans ce nouveau monde._

_Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant._

_Qu'elle idée a-t-il eu de m'endormir avec une puissante potion le temps d'un combat contre un sorcier en ascension ? J'ai encore du me laisser berner par son visage maléfique._

_°°°_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à comment faire payer son erreur à Jedusor, et ferma rapidement son journal lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la chambre.

Son regard se perdit sur la chevelure broussailleuse de la jeune fille, on pouvait lire un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, chose inattendue chez un être comme lui.

Il s'approcha, comme à son habitude, sensuellement vers Hermione et l'enserra fermement par la taille.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Tom ! » dit-elle en le repoussant.

Tom essaya de rester calme, bien que ses muscles se tendirent et que son visage prit une mine furieuse. Il n'était pas très doué pour cacher ce genre de sentiment, ça lui rendait service souvent. Mais Hermione ne semblait ni en avoir peur, ni s'y intéresser. Parfois, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit comme les autres, peureuse et qu'elle se soumette, mais il l'aimait bien trop comme ça, fougueuse, tellement innocente. C'était rassurant.

« Ce n'est jamais le moment en ce moment, Hermione ! » cria-t-il sans vraiment se contenir.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, lui lançant un regard appuyé, noir comme elle le faisait quand elle était excédée.

Il soupira, peut être devrait-il changer de tactique ?

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un divan, il la suivit, s'assit près d'elle sans trop la toucher. Mieux valait ne pas trop la brusquer.

« Que se passe-t-il ma douce ? » chuchuta-t-il.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ça ne semblait pas la meilleure solution finalement.

« Tom, je te connais, alors ne joue pas le rôle du fiancé attentionné ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'éclate de fureur, que tous les miroirs se brisent, que les murs tremblent pour finalement récolter une scène de ta part ? Non merci, j'ai déjà donné ! »

Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre à présent.

« Je suis fatiguée Tom, c'est tout. Ce sommeil que tu m'as imposé, il a été très dur pour moi. J'ai revu ma vie avec Harry, Ron. C'était mes amis tu comprends ? T'aimer n'y a rien changé. »

Elle était triste à présent. Tom se maudit de ne pas avoir prévu ça, il se sentait complètement gauche dans ce genre de situation.

« Ma douce, tu sais bien que ce qui leur est arrivé n'est pas de ma faute … » tenta le sorcier.

Elle l'interrompit du regard.

Il était définitivement perdu pour réconforter les gens.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça Tom. J'espère bien que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais revoir tout ça, ça m'a rappelé à quel bonheur j'ai touché, et je n'y retoucherais plus. », lança t-elle, « Je crois que ma pseudo rencontre avec le nouveau monstre en ascension m'a chamboulé en plus de tout … ».

Tom arrêta tout d'un coup de marcher. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Réponds moi Hermione ». Sa voix était grave, il n'était pas souvent comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, « Non, il ne m'a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ».

Tom ne parut pas soulagé, dans son esprit bouillait déjà un esprit de vengeance, mais cela serait à remettre à plus tard.

« Pourquoi reviens-tu sur ce sujet ma douce. Harry, Ron et les autres ne sont pas mort par ta faute. Tu m'as rejoins et tu es là, tu as compris ce que eux n'ont jamais pu voir ».

« Je sais cela, mais cela n'empêche pas les sentiments et les émotions. Mais évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça » répliqua-t-elle, crânement, le regard pétillant et insolent.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'un objet se brise contre le mur derrière Hermione, la colère de Tom Jedusor, l'emportant sur son esprit rationnel.

« Imbécile, c'était mon peigne préféré ! » hurla t-elle, en tachant de ramasser les morceaux sur le sol.

Il ricana, d'un rire méchant et sordide.

« Tu es une sorcière, tu n'as qu'à le réparer. Ah mais j'y pense, tu es trop bête pour comprendre ça ! » dit-il d'un air narquois et cruel.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait puéril, mais cela le soulagea et il partit dans un rire dément.

Hermione lui balança un petit miroir qu'il évita sans problème.

« Tu es complètement fou » murmura t-elle.

Il la poussa violemment sur le lit et s'assit, en position de force sur elle.

« Tu le savais déjà, non ? Et tu aimes ça, c'est bien pour ça que tu es avec moi. » dit-il tandis qu'elle essayait de le repousser.

Une larme coula lentement sur ma joue de la jeune fille, elle se sentit blessée, et surtout humiliée. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il était prêt à tout, même avec elle.

Il lécha lentement la goutte d'eau salée, semblant se délecter de la tristesse d'Hermione.

Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus voir son regard qu'elle aimait tant et qui transperçait tout son être.

Il ricana encore une fois méchamment, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était sa façon d'être, pire, c'était lui.

Elle transplana alors dans une autre pièce du manoir, laissant seul, Tom et sa rage.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui, mais parfois il était impossible, trop sur de lui, trop susceptible, trop Voldemort. Et elle ne pouvait cautionner cela.

Tandis qu'elle ruminait sa brève altercation avec son amant, une servante arriva pour lui proposer un bain, elle la congédia d'un geste. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être méprisante mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à sourire. Peut être l'autre fou déteignait-il sur elle.

Ils passèrent tous les deux un début de nuit solitaire, et bien amère. Leur histoire n'était certainement pas finie et loin de s'apaiser. Ne savez-vous pas que trop de colère et finalement trop d'amour nuit à une relation saine ? Et quand vous êtes Tom Jedusor et Hermione Granger, rien ne peut se dérouler normalement …

Quand elle se leva cette même nuit, marchant inlassablement dans les couloirs du manoir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ce qu'elle allait y voir …

Alors qu'Hermione avançait, la mine sombre, elle entendit des voix dans la salle d'armes, salle destinée aux pièces de torture préférées de « Môsieur j'aime les Serpents ».

Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, et écouta silencieusement.

« Roman, crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Il est encore trop puissant, beaucoup trop pour nous deux ! » chuchota, la voix légèrement tremblante, un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« De nous deux, c'est moi qui possède le cerveau alors tu m'écoutes et tu exécutes. Tu-Sais-Qui sera bientôt vulnérable, et il sera à nous ! »

Roman était un des fidèles de Voldemort, un très bon combattant, elle ne l'aurait pas cru si peu discret. Si elle avait su qu'il pouvait être un traître, jamais elle n'aurait intercédée en sa faveur pour que Tom l'accepte.

Hermione, avec son calme naturel, rebroussa chemin, décidée à en parler au plus vite avec Tom.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Tom, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant très légèrement sursauter son ange noir.

Il la regarda sombrement, il n'était apparemment pas prêt à faire la paix, se dit-elle, amusée.

« Que veux-tu ? Tu viens me présenter tes excuses sans doute ? » lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione éclata de rire franchement.

« Certainement pas. »

Tom leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

« Et ce n'est pas encore que tu me retrouveras dans ton lit, mais j'ai quelque chose de trop important à te dire, et ça passe avant ton impulsivité et ton idiotie, mon cœur » répliqua Hermione, un sourire ironique planté sur son visage.

Cette fois, Tom ne cacha pas son etonnement, il était rare de voir Hermione mettre de côté sa susceptibilité.

Il se retourna complètement vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

**TBC ...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Vous connaissez le petit bouton à en bas à gauche, alors si le coeur vous en dit ...

Gros bisous à tous !

**Lila Flow**


	5. Chapitre V ¤ Déboires et complications

**La Douce et l'Ange Noir**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouvel opus de **_DAN_**. C'est un peu plus rythmé, tout se complique un peu. On entre beaucoup plus dans la vie de Tom et d'Hermione au manoir, dans le rôle que mène Tom dans la guerre, le rôle qu'assume Hermione, ce qui se passe en dehors de la forteresse, et surtout des complots qui se trament à l'intérieur. Bref, du nouveau un peu sur tout, mais le plus important est là, Hermione et Tom, plus amoureux que jamais même si de nombreuses embûches se dressent sur leur passage. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé :** Hermione se réveille dans un lit qui lui est inconnu, avec de nombreux souvenirs qui se semblent pas lui appartenir ... Et puis, pourquoi ces sentiments, envers Lui ?

**Rating :** T (pour violence physique et morale, propos grossiers)

**Pairing :** Hermione-Tom

**Updates :** La suite du **_Petit Carnet_**, et de **_J'te hais, Potter !_** ne vont pas tarder.

**Petite note :** Tout le monde le sait maintenant, les RAR's sont interdits. J'ai donc répondu à ceux qui ont un compte sur ff-net par message. Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à votre review et que vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi votre mail et je vous répondrais par là . Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de mail, je citerais juste vos noms, alors merci beaucoup **MiamYam **(ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir), à **LolaMalefoy**, et à** I lOvE aNaKiN**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre V :** Déboires et complications

_Jamais je n'aurais cru que Roman puisse faire cela. Je savais qu'il avait de l'ambition, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à être attirée par lui. Nous avons eu quelques rendez vous tous les deux, rien de bien excitant, finalement. Nous parlions des conquêtes du passé, de ses passions, l'antiquité, le destin ; alors que moi je rêvais d'avenir et de réussite. Nos chemins se sont séparés naturellement, et le souvenir que j'en ai de lui est celui d'un homme sympathique._

_Lorsqu'il s'est présenté devant Tom, je ne le croyais pas si téméraire. Mais peut être avait-il changé sa ligne de conduite. Muni de solides références, une brillante scolarité à Dumstrang, un goût immodéré pour le sang et la violence (ce que j'ignorais à l'époque), trois meurtres sanglants à son actif et surtout une discrétion hors pair, il semblait pour tous les membres de l'assemblée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une recrue parfaite._

_Seulement, Tom, à la surprise générale, rejeta sa demande. Il prétexta un manque de haine envers les moldus. Mais moi, j'ai compris qu'il avait sondé son esprit, et que la possessivité de Tom envers moi, avait encore une fois pris le dessus._

_Avant que Roman ne commette l'irréparable (il était jeune, et fougueux à l'époque, je suis persuadée qu'il aurait fait la remarque à Tom, que couchant avec une Sang de bourbe, il avait lui aussi, un manque de haine envers les Moldus), j'ai posé ma main sur le bras de Tom, et j'ai prononcé à voix haute, que la décision du Lord Noir serait donnée dans quelques heures. Une chambre dans les sous sol serait attribuée à Roman le temps des délibérations. _

_Je sentais Tom bouillir de rage, mais à mon grand étonnement, il garda ses sentiments pour lui et sans un mot, s'en retourna dans ses appartements._

_C'est alors, une fois dans ses appartements, et une fois la colère de Tom passée (il ne restait rien qui tenait debout dans son bureau), que j'ai essayé d'intervenir en faveur de Roman. Il m'avait fait bonne impression et je connaissais ses talents pour la persuasion, il pouvait nous être fort utile. Et j'imaginais très bien, qu'avec un bon entraînement physique et un bon conditionnement, il pouvait connaître un avenir rayonnant dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort._

_« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux qu'il intègre les rangs des Mangemorts Hermione, n'oublie pas que je lis dans les esprits aussi clairement que toi tu m'utilises ! »_

_« Ne sois pas idiot Tom, tu sais très bien que si j'étais avec toi par intérêt, tu t'en serais rendu compte depuis longtemps. J'ai certes appris l'occlumencie, mais tu me dépasses fortement dans ce domaine. Oublie un peu ta jalousie pour une fois, et pense à ce que Roman pourrait nous apporter … »_

_« Que je pense plutôt à ce qu'il pourrait t'apporter tu veux dire ! » cracha Tom avec une telle hargne que j'ai sursauté._

_« Cesse de faire l'enfant Jedusor ! »_

_Il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça …_

_« Tu as très bien vu son potentiel, ce serait un gâchis de ne pas l'utiliser. Regarde un peu son parcours, il finit deuxième de son année à Dumstrang, il surpasse tous ses camarades en Forces du Mal ! Il a un don pour la persuasion, et n'as-tu pas vu la haine qui coule en lui, n'as-tu pas vu le dégoût qui orne ses yeux ? Il a une aversion pour le monde, Tom, c'est à nous de l'utiliser à bon escient. Choisis lui un bon professeur, plus fort que lui en persuasion, et utilisons sa haine à nos fins. Apprenons lui tous tes préceptes, toutes tes croyances. Initie le toi-même aux joies de la tortures (j'ai grimacé, je n'ai jamais été adepte de ces pratiques qui me semblent, légèrement dépassées …), fais le s'entraîner durement, et il fera des prouesses mon cœur. »_

_Il a réfléchit longuement, mon discours n'avait pas été vain, apparemment._

_« Bien, je te fais confiance ma douce, mais il connaîtra un entraînement douloureux et chaque faux pas sera sévèrement puni. Il me faut une personne de confiance, un homme perfide pour son entraînement … »_

_Je souriais, j'avais réussi ! Seul Roman était maître de sa destinée à présent, et intérieurement, je lui souhaitais un infini courage pour ce qui allait se passait._

_Tom a pris sa baguette, il a soulevé sa manche, a posé le morceau de bois sur la Marque et a murmuré « Lucius ! »._

_Dans la minute même, l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, aussi blond que le soleil, au sourire aussi cruel que son regarda, avait transplané et s'était accroupi face à nous._

_« Tu vas me rendre une service, Lucius … »_

_C'est ainsi que j'avais intercédé en faveur de Roman, je lui destinais un avenir brillant, mais il avait apparemment plus d'ambition que je ne le pensais …_

Alors qu'Hermione racontait ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt dans les couloirs, les yeux de Tom devenaient rouges sang.

« Je lui ai fais confiance à cette petite merde ! Il a goûté aux joies de la torture, de la gloire, du pouvoir grâce à moi. Il est entré dans les initiés, il a même connu une assemblée, et tout ça, en un peu plus d'un an ! Grâce à moi, il a connu une ascension terrible, et il ose vouloir me détrôner ? Il ose, ne serait-ce que de penser pouvoir me vaincre ? Il croit du haut de ses 20 ans pouvoir chasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'ai régné, j'ai construit ce monde tel qu'il est ! J'ai détruit, j'ai combattu, j'ai terrorisé durant des années, et lui, immonde petit cafard, crois avoir la force de me vaincre ! »

Tom est alors parti dans un rire dément. La jeune femme le regardait, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle l'avait déjà vu hors de lui, mais cet état de rage qui montait en Tom dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser.

Alors que celui-ci, dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes rouges, et dont les mains se recroquevillaient, laissant une impression de griffes tranchantes, se dirigeait vers la porte, Hermione qui devinait très clairement son intention lui barra le passage. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et n'ayant aucunement peur de lui, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mon cœur, ressaisis toi, ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la tentation. Ils étaient deux, nous ne savons pas s'ils sont plus nombreux. Nous devrions plutôt découvrir ce qui se trame dessous. Utilisons notre avance sur eux. Je te conseille d'essayer de te calmer … »

Il dégagea vivement sa main de son épaule, la griffa avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa main.

« C'est toi, petite peste, qui m'a conseillé de le prendre sous mon aile ! Alors cette fois, c'est moi qui te recommande de garder tes conseils pour toi ! » rugit-il, en la poussant durement contre le mur.

Ne contrôlant, ni sa force, ni ses gestes, Hermione se sentit sonnée quelques secondes. Elle regarda le visage de Tom, alors que sa vue se brouillait, et eut un haut le cœur.

Elle se précipita vers la salle d'eau, cachée à l'arrière du bureau, et entendit la porte se claquer.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter …

¤¤¤

Alors qu'elle était allongée, depuis combien de temps, la jeune fille l'ignorait, on frappa à la porte.

Qui osait frapper aux appartements du Seigneur, encore plus à une heure pareille ?

Elle se leva difficilement, la pièce tanguait sous ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Severus Rogue. Il était parti en mission il y a deux, ou peut être trois mois. Une mission de la plus haute discrétion, et surtout une mission de la plus haute importance.

Alors que Severus, un des plus fidèles de Voldemort avec Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres, sommait à la jeune fille de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione essayait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts.

Severus perçut le malaise de la jeune fille, entra dans la pièce et posa la main sur le front de la Dame des lieux.

« Mais vous êtes fiévreuse Hermione ? Que vous arrive t-il ? »

Alors qu'il l'aidait à s'allonger sur le lit, il regarda sa main.

« Vous avait une griffure, le sang sèche, il faut la nettoyer vous risquez une infection. Vous ne voulait pas en plus de la fièvre, avoir une vilaine blessure à la main ? » dit-il en souriant.

C'était un homme bien plus charmant et attentionné qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Restez tranquille ici Hermione, ne faites aucun effort. Je vais chercher des ingrédients, de quoi vous faire une crème et une décoction pour faire baisser votre fièvre. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Severus revint, chargé d'ingrédients en tout genre. Il sortit un petit objet noir de sa poche, prit sa baguette, prononça une formule et le chaudron se trouva devant l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Après avoir coupé deux racines de Mandragore, il les mélangea à la concoction qui commençait à bouillir dans le chaudron, rajouta de l'aconit et de l'armoise. Alors qu'il laissait le mélange infusé, il s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Je vais vous désinfecter votre plaie à la main, puis je vous passerais un onguent assez épais, il faudra que vous le laissiez reposer au moins une heure pour recevoir tous les bénéfices de la pommade. »

Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Hermione ne reprenait toujours pas ses esprits et restait dans un flou total.

La potion commençait vraiment à chauffer et le chaudron émit un son strident.

Severus se releva, arrangea ses cheveux en arrière et Hermione se dit que malgré son physique ingrat, il avait une étrange manière de bouger qui semblait dégager de lui un charme certain.

Il éteignit le feu, remplit un tube et prononça une formule de refroidissement.

« Tenez, buvez ceci Hermione, ça vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Alors que Severus aidait la jeune fille à boire, des coups secs frappèrent à la porte.

Lorsque Hermione eut finit le tube, il consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci apparut un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans, une des dernières recrues de Voldemort, que Severus n'avait pas encore rencontré.

« Je voudrais parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus passablement excédé par le manque de politesse et la verve du jeune homme, essaya cependant de rester calme. Avant toutes choses passaient l'état de santé d'Hermione, et ce qu'il avait à dire au Lord devait certainement être plus important que ce que ce petit avorton avait à annoncer.

« Depuis quand frappe t-on aux appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans y être invité ? » demanda durement Severus.

« Et d'ailleurs, comment connais-tu cet endroit ? »

Seul parfois les Initiés et les membres de l'assemblée connaissaient l'emplacement des appartements de Voldemort. Ils étaient gardés par de nombreux sorts et quelques Mangemorts rodaient aux alentours, sans savoir réellement ce qu'ils protégeaient.

« C'est Monsieur Malefoy qui m'envoie » marmonna le jeune garçon, qui avait laissé son impatience et son éloquence de côté.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Lucius ? »

« Lui-même Monsieur ! »

« En quel honneur t'a t-il envoyé ici ? »

Hermione s'était à présent levé, et avait ouvert un peu plus la porte pour voir qui se tenait là.

Le jeune Mangemort, baissa la tête avec politesse quand il aperçut l'une des femmes les plus craintes du manoir.

« Et bien, Sebastian, répond au Professeur Rogue » intima Hermione, par habitude.

« Et bien, un Mangemort a été retrouvé mort il y a une heure dans un couloir de l'aile Est » annonça t-il, plutôt fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Hermione et Severus.

La jeune femme regarda avec gravité Severus, souleva sa robe et attrapa le morceau de bois.

« Oubliettes ! »

Avant que le jeune Sebastian n'ait repris ses esprits, elle lui claqua la porte à la figure.

« Severus, allez tout de suite à l'aile Est et faites moi un rapport complet. Seul les membres de l'assemblée, et encore, ceux en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance, pourront être au courant. Lancez des sorts d'amnésie sur tous les autres. Encadrez moi l'aile Est avec ceux qui doivent prendre le prochain quart de surveillance des appartements de Tom. Ceux qui rodent en ce moment continueront leur travail, je m'en charge. Mettez cette affaire au clair, Severus. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Après un bref oui de la tête, Severus se rassura sur l'état de santé d'Hermione.

Bien qu'elle se sente encore un peu vaseuse, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Et, appelez moi Lucius dès que vous pourrez. »

Dès que Severus eut fermé la porte, Hermione perdit de sa superbe.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et elle avait simplement peur que ce ne soit Tom qui est tué Roman.

Si ce n'était pas lui, un nouveau problème venait de se créer, et ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Elle alla rapidement annoncer aux gardes qu'ils devaient continuer leur boulot jusqu'à nouvel ordre, bien qu'ils furent nettement surpris et mécontent, Hermione ne leur laissa aucunement le choix.

Elle était impassible tandis qu'elle cherchait en vain Tom.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa Lucius sur son chemin.

« Je vous cherchais justement » lui dit-il.

« Venez, allons plutôt parler dans un endroit sur. » murmura Hermione.

Après s'être cloîtré dans une petite pièce et avoir lancé quelques sorts, Lucius lui expliqua brièvement l'affaire.

Un certain Robert Linth a été retrouvé mort. On a utilisé sa propre baguette pour le tuer d'un Avada Kedavra au détour d'un couloir. Aucun indice sur les lieux. Aucun indice sur le corps. Aucun témoin.

« C'est le capharnaüm là bas. Nous n'arriverons pas à endiguer ce qui s'est passé, bien trop de monde est au courant. Certains ont déjà fait passer l'information. Quelques oubliettes ne suffiront pas. » annonça Lucius alors qu'il se grattait nonchalamment la tête.

Un léger mal de tête commençait à pointer. Hermione était certes efficace et forte mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule. Et par-dessus tout, Severus qui refaisait surface. Il devait avoir des choses à raconter, sans doute bien plus importantes que le meurtre d'un insignifiant Mangemort ! Un attroupement s'était créé à l'aile Est, on aurait dit des vautours. N'ont-ils rien de mieux à faire, par exemple s'entraîner pour la prochaine rixe prévue le surlendemain ?

Les Mangemorts d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus les Mangemorts d'autrefois se dit-il avec résignation.

« Bien. Savez-vous où est Voldemort, Lucius ? » demanda t-elle avec espoir.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait passé le début de la nuit à s'amuser dans la salle d'armes »

Soulagée mais pas complètement rassurée, Hermione intima l'ordre à Lucius de faire son enquête, de tout connaître sur ce Robert Linth, qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort, ses faits et gestes, ses sorties, ses faits d'armes, tout.

Une fois congédiée, Hermione se sentit lasse, et c'est la main sur le front qu'elle prit la direction de la salle d'arme.

Elle y pénétra non sans hésitation. En ouvrant la porte, un filet de sang coula vers ses chaussures. Un haut le cœur la reprit alors qu'elle sentait la chair putréfiée embaumer ses narines.

Elle avançait un peu plus dans la pénombre de la salle. Au loin, des hurlements de douleur se faisaient entendre. Elle traversa la grande salle, où de nombreuses cellules se juxtaposaient. Des hommes aux membres atrophiés, aux blessures sanglantes et purulentes, aux visages méconnaissables. Des hommes qui ne sont plus des hommes, des animaux, jetés en pâture au Lord Noir.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la salle des Tortures.

« Tom, j'ai à te parler. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! » hurla t-il en se retournant.

Ses mains couvertes de sang, ses yeux rouges, c'était une bête en cet instant.

« Nous avons un problème mon cœur. Un gros problème ».

Alors que d'un coup de baguette magique il se nettoyait, Hermione congédia d'un geste les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce et pendant que le pauvre homme sur la table de torture agonisait, Hermione raconta toute l'histoire à Tom. L'arrivée de Severus, la découverte du cadavre, les informations de Lucius.

« Severus est enfin rentré ? » demanda t-il, un sourire ancré sur son visage.

« Oui, mais le problème n'est pas là. Il nous faut régler cette histoire de meurtre au plus vite … »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? A-t-il réussi sa mission ? Quelles informations a-t-il à nous donner ? »

« Tom ! N'as-tu pas compris ce que je te dis ! Réglons d'abord cette histoire et nous parlerons à Severus ensuite. »

Tom avança de plusieurs pas vif vers Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras et parfuma son cou de baisers.

« Et bien, ça faisait quelques temps que je me demandais si tu étais encore amoureux de moi » murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son amant.

Il sourit franchement et lui promis bien plus qu'une déclaration pour le reste de la nuit …

« Tu as bien mis Lucius sur l'affaire non ? Il se fera aider par quelques Initiés. Ils se feront la main comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura bien les choisir. J'inviterais Severus à l'assemblée demain, il pourra donc tout nous raconter. Et demain matin tôt, j'irai dans la salle d'entraînement choisir les meilleurs pour la bataille qui se prépare après demain. Tu vois, tout va bien finalement ? »

Hermione sourit, Tom était une bête, mais c'était aussi un grand enfant. Elle s'en rappelait à présent. Les trois mois sans nouvelle de Severus avaient mis Tom dans une rage profonde. Il espérait tant des informations qu'allaient lui fournir l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, le peu d'insouciance qu'il avait en lui jaillissait.

Alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau sa Douce, ils transplanèrent dans les appartements de celui-ci et passèrent la nuit à panser les blessures de la veille …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

**Lila Flow**


End file.
